


enjoy

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cock Cages, Cumming in Chastity, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Hunter is gone, Bobbi is cranky, Fitz is in a cock cage, and Jemma is no good at following orders. Any questions?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	enjoy

When Bobbi stepped through the door to the bunk, Jemma and Fitz were crowding her in an instant. Bobbi blinked, momentarily overwhelmed and entirely unsure of what she’d done to gain her scientists’ attention.

“It’s Thursday,” Jemma said, obviously noting the confusion on Bobbi’s face.

Oh. Thursday. It was the day every week all four of them set aside so they could have sex together - except Hunter was away on a mission, which meant it wouldn’t be all four of them. Bobbi could see why Jemma and Fitz were so eager; Bobbi hadn’t had sex with either of them since Hunter’s departure, and she knew for a fact Fitz hadn’t gotten off since then, either. She wasn’t as sure about Jemma, but knowing Fitz she’d had at least one orgasm. But, knowing Jemma, one orgasm wasn’t enough to satisfy her for a week, and it didn’t have to be. 

“Let me check in with Hunter,” Bobbi said, kicking off her shoes and padding towards the bedroom. Jemma and Fitz stuck close to her, but not close enough to be able to read her texts over her shoulder.

_[Bobbi]: Do you have any plans for Fitz?_

_[Hunter]: No, why?_

_[Bobbi]: It’s Thursday._

_[Hunter]: Oh, shite._

_[Hunter]: Do whatever you want, but keep the cage on, yeah?_

_[Bobbi]: Of course_

_[Hunter]: And take a video for me, would you?_

_[Bobbi]: Only if I get to see your reaction ;)_

_[Hunter]: Deal_

By the time she was finished with the rapid-fire text conversation, Bobbi was sitting at the edge of the bed. Jemma or Fitz, she wasn’t sure who, had taken off her socks, and now both were sitting at her feet, practically clamoring for attention. For her part, Bobbi was in a much better mood thinking of Hunter jerking off to the video they were about to create for him. Maybe it wasn’t as good as having him there, but it was something.

“Jemma, darling, go get a chair from the kitchen, will you?” Bobbi asked. “Fitz, the video camera.”

They both scrambled to do her bidding, and Bobbi took the momentary alone time to peel off her shirt. She obviously hadn’t remembered it was Thursday, so she wasn’t wearing lingerie as was her norm. It hardly was going to matter, though - with Hunter gone Jemma and Fitz only had one person to order them around. Bobbi could’ve been dressed in a potato sack and it wouldn’t matter to them as long as she told them what to do (and rewarded them for their obedience). She took off her jeans, too, leaving her in a practical nude underwear and bra.

Jemma paused in the doorway to the bedroom, eyes glued to Bobbi’s breasts.

“Jemma,” Bobbi sang, snapping her back to reality. Jemma flushed pink and dragged the chair the last few steps into the bedroom, setting it where Bobbi gestured to at the foot of the bed. Fitz had a similar reaction, freezing like a deer in headlights. Honestly, it was like neither of them had seen her naked before.

Fitz fumbled as he set up the video camera, but eventually got it in place. He handed the remote to Bobbi, and she kissed him on the cheek for his troubles. She tucked the remote in the waistband of her underwear, surreptitiously pressing the record button as she did so. Neither of her partners seemed to notice the red light of the camera blink on, and Bobbi had a feeling Hunter would have a fun time watching this part. 

Bobbi guided Jemma to the chair and gently pushed her down into it. “Shirt off,” Bobbi commanded. “Bra too.”

Jemma peeled off both items of clothing, then looked to Bobbi hopefully. “Keep your bottoms on. And don’t touch, Jemma.” The last words were more stern - Jemma had a habit of letting her hands wander when she thought no one was looking. Tonight wasn’t about Jemma, though. It was about Fitz and how beautifully Bobbi was going to torture him. Jemma was going to watch, and she was going to like it. Though maybe…

Bobbi crossed to the closer and brought out her bag of tricks. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for, and she moved back to Jemma with a smile on her face. She attached the nipple clamps onto Jemma’s nipples with quick, efficient movements, ignoring the whines Jemma made when Bobbi stepped back to survey her handiwork. 

“Are you wet, darling?” Bobbi purred. She certainly was, seeing Jemma spread before her like this. Jemma nodded, and Bobbi bit her lip. “Fitz, won’t you be a dear and see if she’s telling me the truth?”

Fitz inhaled sharply, but did as Bobbi asked. He kneeled in front of Jemma, popping the button on her pants so he could slide his hand in. His mouth opened in a silent sigh when his fingers met Jemma’s flesh, and Jemma whined again, louder. 

“Fitz?” Bobbi prompted. 

“She’s wet,” he reported. “Very wet.” Fitz’s voice cracked on the second syllable of _very_ , and a bolt of pleasure flew up Bobbi’s spine. Fitzsimmons were hers to do with as she pleased. She hadn’t even _done_ anything and they wanted her, and that was a hell of a drug. 

“Your turn,” Bobbi said, tapping Fitz on the shoulder. He stood back up, turning to face Bobbi. She gestured for him to take off his shirt, and he obeyed. His chest, as enticing as it was, wasn’t the part she was interested in. She had a gift to unwrap. 

Bobbi sank down to her knees in front of Fitz, and both he and Jemma groaned. Bobbi undid Fitz’s fly and pulled down the zipper, careful not to touch anything more than she had to. When she had pulled his jeans all the way down his legs she returned to his boxers. There was no telltale tent, but for Bobbi, that was almost as arousing as an erection would be - precisely because she knew why there wasn’t one. 

Fitz hissed when Bobbi pulled down the waistband of his boxers, revealing his caged cock. The cage was composed of a plastic sleeve that fit over the head of his cock and a ring that was tucked under his balls, the two pieces locked together. Fitz had a copy of the key, of course, for safety reasons, but Bobbi knew how seriously he took being locked up. He wouldn’t use the key unless there really was a medical reason to take the cage off.

“What a pretty cock,” Bobbi murmured. It was obvious Fitz’s cock was trying to get hard in the confines of its cage, but it just couldn’t. Bobbi wrapped her mouth around the plastic on the head of Fitz’s cock, then pressed her tongue into the hole at the tip of the cage. Fitz choked on a curse but managed to keep himself from fucking into Bobbi’s mouth - probably because he knew it would cost him dearly. She continued tonguing at his slit, the taste of plastic in her mouth mingling with just the barest trace of Fitz. 

The moment he slid his hand into her hair was the moment Bobbi withdrew. She smiled coyly up at Fitz, leaning forward just enough that he could see down her bra. “Do you want me to unlock it?”

She was close enough to watch the single bead of sweat that dripped down Fitz’s temple before he nodded. 

“Do you know why I’m not going to?”

“Because Hunter won’t let you?”

Bobbi slapped Fitz’s balls, not caring to be gentle, and he yelped. “Hunter doesn’t have to _let_ me do anything.” They were partners, and they shared Jemma and Fitz. They didn’t need each other’s permission for anything unless it involved the other person directly. If Bobbi wanted to unlock Fitz, Hunter couldn’t stop her, especially since he wasn’t even there. She had asked him about plans for Fitz out of courtesy and curiosity, not necessity. It was insolent of Fitz to suggest Hunter had any power over her, and Bobbi had half a mind to punish him beyond the slap to the balls. She would give him one more chance, Bobbi decided. If he kept being a brat he’d deserve whatever came to him.

“I’m not going to unlock you because the only cock that gets to fuck me is Hunter’s. And if you’re not going to fuck me, why bother unlocking you?” Bobbi asked, standing in one fluid movement. 

“He could fuck me,” Jemma suggested, squirming in the chair and pushing her chest out towards Bobbi. 

“Did I ask you?” Bobbi turned around, raising her eyebrows. Jemma shook her head vigorously, obviously realizing Bobbi’s foul mood and her own misstep. “Be careful, Jemma,” Bobbi warned. “I get cranky without my cock.” And yes, maybe she was a bit more snappish than usual because she missed sex… but it was also because she missed Hunter. Just a little, of course. 

“Find my strap-on,” Bobbi ordered Fitz. It was in the same bag she had pulled the nipple clamps out of, and Fitz pulled it out with incredible efficiency - probably because he was eager to have it up his ass. 

“Lube.” Bobbi didn’t bother looking up at Fitz, instead shimmying out of her underwear and setting the video camera remote on the bedside table so she could step into the strap-on. It had been a gift from her partners - all three of them had worked together to make it perfect. The harness was designed so it laid flush on her hips. The strap itself was an exact replica of Hunter’s cock, which some might have found weird but Bobbi found exhilarating. When she was by herself she could use it as a dildo, and who the hell wouldn’t want to fuck their partner’s cock even when the person in question wasn’t around? It had the added benefit of making both Fitz and Jemma extremely horny, not that arousal was often a problem with those two. Arguably the best part about the strap-on, though, was the piece that sat against Bobbi’s clit and provided her with a jolt of stimulation every time she thrust into something. There was an optional vibrator, too, though Bobbi was planning on leaving it off. 

Fitz handed the lube to Bobbi, and she took her time spreading a thin layer of it across the entirety of the dildo. When she was done she added a generous dollop of lube to her fingers, and crawled towards Fitz, who was on all fours and presenting his ass to her obediently. Her fingers slid in easily, and Bobbi hardly heard the gasp Fitz made when she spread them. 

“Someone’s been touching himself,” she hummed. Fitz was too loose for there to be any other explanation. “Have you been a naughty boy, Fitz?”

“No one ever said not to,” Fitz answered breathlessly. 

Bobbi laughed. She couldn’t fault him for that. “Have you cum since Hunter left?”

“No,” Fitz answered. Bobbi crooked her fingers upwards, eking a moan out of Fitz as she nudged his prostate. His cock and balls were rapidly flushing, and Bobbi could see Fitz’s dick continue to strain against the cage. 

“What about you, Jemma?” 

“Yes.” Jemma swallowed. “Twice a day I have to fuck my hand and scream Hunter’s name when I cum. So I won’t forget him.”

Bobbi’s pussy throbbed. Why hadn’t she been informed of that development? Suddenly Hunter’s request for a video had a different edge to it. He was probably hoping Jemma screaming his name would be a part of it. If Jemma hadn’t already completed her task, that was.

“How many times have you cum today, Jemma?” Bobbi withdrew her fingers from Fitz’s ass. He’s already ready for her and it was useless to draw the preparation out any longer - not when Bobbi wanted to fuck him. 

“N-none. I was busy this morning and -”

Bobbi raised her hand to halt Jemma’s words before she could babble. She didn’t need to know the reason Jemma hadn’t touched herself today, not for her purposes. Bobbi moved forward so her strap-on was aligned with Fitz’s hole. “What’s the punishment for failing Hunter, Jemma?”

“He…” Jemma’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. “He said he would force me to cum until I blacked out.”

Bobbi slid into Fitz, a broken moan echoing around the room as he accepted her entire length in one smooth movement. Fitz’s hand was already reaching for his cock, as if by instinct. Bobbi didn’t discourage him - his realization he couldn’t jack himself off would be disappointment enough. 

She rocked her hips back and forward again slowly, allowing Fitz to get used to the movement and fullness. Bobbi didn’t get to fuck him nearly as much as she’d like, so she was going to savor today. The gentle stimulation wasn’t unwelcome, either. Bobbi was already wet, which she hadn’t expected when walking through the door, but really, who could resist her scientists?

She hadn’t forgotten about Jemma. She just wanted to see the other woman squirm, and focusing on Fitz was just the way to do it. Jealousy, after all, was fetching on Jemma.

“Oh,” Fitz breathed. His hips twitched, and Bobbi followed the movement with her eyes, watching as Fitz’s cock brushed over the duvet.

“Do you want to fuck the mattress, baby?” Bobbi asked. 

Fitz keened. “My c-cock…” he stuttered, not even close to answering the question. If this really was his first time getting any sort of stimulation in a week, it wasn’t surprising, though. Fitz was spoiled - they all were, really. Daily orgasms being interrupted without warning was sure to make anyone a little desperate.

“Is it starting to hurt?” Bobbi asked, tutting in faux sympathy. She reached a hand down to trace the shape of Fitz’s balls, and he made another low noise. “Are your balls getting nice and full for me? All that cum you’ve saved up all week?”

“Yes,” Fitz whimpered. Bobbi began to increase her pace, moving from slow and languid thrusts to something a bit more urgent. The resulting pressure against her clit had Bobbi gasping, and she circled her hips slowly, searching for just the right amount of pressure on the aching bundle of nerves.

“Yeah?” Bobbi repeated, cupping Fitz’s balls in her palm. “They’re getting heavy, huh?”

Fitz made a sound in the back of his throat, his hips stuttering forward again. He managed to get himself under control for Bobbi’s next few thrusts, especially when she backed off playing with his balls. She didn’t want this to be over too soon - at least for Fitz. She, on the other hand, deserved a nice orgasm. The rhythm of the thrusts wasn’t enough to get her off unless she went much, much faster, which fell into the ‘over too soon’ category. Bobbi bit her lip, then flipped the switch to turn on the vibrator settled against her clit-piece. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and Bobbi wished she could lose herself right then and there. She wasn’t close enough yet, though - any orgasm she managed to wring out of herself would be unsatisfactory. 

The sound of clinking metal caught her attention, and Bobbi spared a glance over her shoulder long enough to see Jemma tugging gently on the chain connecting her nipple clamps, adding to the abuse her nipples were suffering. Her other hand was gripping the edge of the chair tightly, and for now Bobbi had confidence Jemma would keep to the no-touching rule. Her focus turned back to Fitz and her continued thrusts.

“H… Hnnn…” Fitz whimpered. “Huh… Fu…” His continued string of breathless syllables sent a tendril of desire creeping through her, joining with the heat pooling in her belly as each movement of her hips pressed the vibrator against her clit. After another five seconds of trying desperately to form words, Fitz lost the battle against his desire. His knees splayed out, allowing him to rut against the bedspread. The muscles in his ass tensed and released with each aborted half-thrust, and the flush creeping over Bobbi’s body intensified.

“That’s it, Fitz,” she cooed. “Fuck it like the little slut you are. Can’t even wait until your cock’s out of a cage to cum, huh? Can’t even go a week without being fucked?”

The sound Fitz made was much deeper and more guttural as he slammed his hips down into the bed, the frantic humping motions also sending him sliding up and down Bobbi’s cock, which in turn crushed the vibrator against her clit in rolling waves of pleasure. She reached down between Fitz’s legs, not at all surprised to find the cock cage slick with precum. Bobbi ran her thumb over Fitz’s slit, then spread the sticky precum over his balls. He moaned, loudly, and the sound was joined by a whimper from Jemma. Bobbi forced herself not to join the symphony, not wanting to overshadow her partners with the cry building in her chest.

“Faster,” Fitz gasped. “Please, faster?”

Bobbi obliged, for her own sake more than Fitz’s. Her control was rapidly slipping, and eventually Bobbi couldn’t take it anymore.

“Make me cum, Fitz,” she mewled.

He ground his hips back into hers, pressing the vibrator into her clit with such ferocious intensity Bobbi couldn’t have held on even if she wanted to. She fell apart, her pussy clenching around nothing as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Fitz was all but sobbing now, the tiny jerks of Bobbi’s hips as she came not reaching nearly where he needed them to. Bobbi turned the vibrator off and twisted the dildo out of its place in the harness so she could use her hands instead of her hips to control its movements. She was still too sensitive to subject herself to more sensation on her clit.

“Bobbi, so close,” Fitz wheezed, grinding against the bedspread desperately. Bobbi pushed the dildo back into his ass, watching his hips spasm helplessly.

“I know, baby, I know,” Bobbi soothed. “Your little cock’s trying, but it can’t get hard, can it?”

“N-no,” Fitz answered. “But I wanna - I wanna -”

Bobbi twisted her wrist, changing the angle of the dildo so it hit Fitz’s prostate directly. He humped the bed furiously, letting out a shout so absolutely primal Bobbi couldn’t believe she had been the cause of it. She had made Fitz cum that hard. He flopped down, no longer supporting his weight on his elbows, boneless and panting, while Bobbi turned her attention wholly back to Jemma.

Jemma, whose hands were down her pants.

Jemma, who had disobeyed an order.

It was practically Christmas - but Jemma couldn’t know that.

Bobbi crawled to the foot of the bed, then stepped off it, giving Jemma a perfect view of Bobbi’s still-glistening pussy. Jemma sighed, moving her hand faster in her pants.

“Jeans off,” Bobbi whispered. Jemma had to stop playing with herself to follow the order, shimmying out of her jeans and revealing her underwear. They had been white, but were now soaked through practically to the point of transparency. Bobbi licked her lips. Some other time she would make Jemma do this again, but without breaking the rules, so Bobbi could reward her.

“Keep touching yourself,” she urged Jemma. The other woman hardly needed to be asked, already plunging two fingers deep into her hole. Bobbi had to admit Jemma looked stunning like this, fingering herself while the chain of the nipple clamp swayed with every movement. Jemma’s gentle undulations of her hips quickly devolved into something barely controlled. She was fucking herself so hard that with every snap of her hips the chair rocked back onto only two legs, nearly sending her tipping backwards every time. 

Bobbi moved closer to where Jemma was sitting, and her girlfriend probably thought it was to steady the chair.

(That wasn’t the reason.)

“Hunter, I’m going to cum,” Jemma groaned. “Oh, fuck, I miss you, I’m going to cum, I -”

Bobbi grabbed Jemma’s wrist, jerking it away from where she was pleasuring herself. Jemma’s jaw dropped.

“I was about to cum!” she exclaimed, indignant.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“No - I -”

“ _No_ is enough of an answer, Jemma,” Bobbi interrupted coldly. “Have you really forgotten I’m in charge? Did watching me fuck your boyfriend not remind you of that?”

“I…” Jemma swallowed hard, obviously realizing how much trouble she was in.

“Answer my question.”

“I didn’t forget.”

“So you just thought it was okay to disobey my orders?”

“Hunter -”

“Hunter isn’t fucking here!” Bobbi snapped. “And if he was you can bet he’d be damn pissed you’re behaving like this!” Jemma recoiled slightly, but Bobbi didn’t back down. “You’re lucky you got as far as you did, Jemma. But you don’t get to cum tonight.”

“But…” Jemma snapped her mouth shut before she could get herself in more trouble.

“Oh, I know Hunter’s going to punish you for not sending you the videos. But you should’ve thought of that before you broke my rules, huh? You were supposed to watch, and only watch. And you didn’t do that.”

Jemma nodded meekly, casting her gaze down.

“And when you’re with me,” Bobbi murmured, pressing two fingers under Jemma’s chin to lift her girlfriend’s gaze to hers, “you cum for me. No one else.” Least of all someone who wasn’t there.

“Yes ma’am,” Jemma whispered.

“Good girl.” Bobbi leaned down to press a lingering, close-mouthed kiss to Jemma’s lips. “Fitz is going to make dinner for us now, and I’m going to send this video to Hunter. Maybe you should get started on begging for his forgiveness before he sees it, huh?”

Jemma nodded again. Fitz was already scrambling to get off the bed and begin making dinner like Bobbi had suggested he do, though he did remember to turn off the camera first.

With her scientists occupied, all there was for Bobbi to do was dress herself. When she was done she grabbed her laptop and inserted the video camera’s memory disk. She e-mailed the video to Hunter with a single word as the caption: _Enjoy_.


End file.
